Friendship Never Ends?
by RosaMistica
Summary: Friendship never ends…or does it?


**FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS?**

**Summary : Friendship never ends…or does it?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own these cute characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Killua, I couldn't believe you just did that!" Gon was furious. He didn't want to believe what just happened in front of his eyes just now. Killua…

"So what?! I had to _kill_ _him _before he could _kill you_!" Killua was pale.

He couldn't see Gon in the eyes. His hands with the long nails were decorated in crimson dripping blood.

What's more, in front of them lay a man with body facing down. It was better like that; Gon would not have to see the horror in the man's face before he met his fate in killua's hands.

_**Flashback**_

"Gon, he's at the back of you!" Killua was actually frightened now. He couldn't help Gon. He himself was severely wounded. The man that was chasing them was undoubtly strong.

Gon was startled by the man's sudden attack. If it wasn't for killua's warning, he wouldn't realize the man's attack which was too fast. It was a very close call. Gon managed to step aside before the man's special ability, some kind of a super big butcher's knife cut him into two. But unfortunately the man had more than one trick under his sleeve. The materialized butcher's knife flew from the man's hand directly to Gon. Killua would not let Gon die.

Slash. The man's head rolled on to the blood stained earth. The materialized knife disappeared in mid air. But Killua, after 5 years being with Gon finally killed someone again.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Gon…" said Killua in a small voice.

"Don't sorry me! The one you should be sorry to is this man! But wait, he's already dead if you haven't noticed !" said Gon with sarcasm in his voice.

Now it was too much for Killua. He had killed someone in front of his best friend. And now he will have to pay for it.

"Then I guess I'm not good enough to be your friend Gon. You're just too pure to befriend a murderer like me…"

And without a second glance, Killua with trembling shoulders walked away from his best friend. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore…

***

_**10 years later**_

"Killua, killua! Come play with us!" The little boys and girls of Vivian Village called happily to a man, roughly in his twenties. He had long silvery hair and a smile that all people in the village adored.

"Sorry guys! I have to do some errands today. Gotta go and help your parents build a new bridge. But I promise, as soon as I come back from work I'll play!" said Killua while patting the youngest of them on the head.

"Really Killua?!" they said in unison.

"Yes, I promise."

They sealed the promise with their 'promise seal'. A turn on the spot, clap on the hand, and a nice big hug. They always do that when someone had to make a promise. Killua enjoyed playing with the children very much.

He had stopped once and for all from the dark past he went through 10 years ago. A past that sometimes still came as a nightmare in his dreams. He could still see Gon's sad face, the mans dead body, the smell of blood…But now he was completely reborn. He came to this village to find peace and to do good deeds for the people. This is the only thing he could do to pay for his terrible past.

***

The work that day was very tiring. Other workers already went back to their homes an hour ago. It was nearly 5 now, but he stayed behind to stack the logs they used for the bridge into a neat pile.

After stacking the last log, he finally called it a day and started to pack his belongings. That was when he heard a large bang! It came from the village!

Hurriedly he ran towards the village, hoping that the village and the people were safe. Hoping that nothing bad happened.

15 minutes later he reached the village. But it was too late. The houses were on fire. There was no sign of life. Tears came to his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and started to look for the village people.

"Everyone? Where are you? It's me, Killua!" he shouted.

Still, no answer.

He came to the corner of the village when he saw…Gon?

Yes, it was definitely Gon. He will never forget the spiky black hair and the tanned skin…But the face, the Gon standing in front of him had scars on his face and the angelic smile always plastered on Gon's face was now gone, leaving an unfriendly face staring Killua. What's more the villager's dead bodies lay around him on the blood stained earth.

Killua didn't want to believe his eyes. Gon killing people? _Innocent_ people?

"Your not Gon!" screamed Killua.

"I am Gon. But not the Gon I used to be."

"No! The Gon I knew won't even dare to hurt a fly! He wouldn't kill innocent people!"

"Well, I already said I'm not the Gon you knew, Killua."

Killua was somehow a little happy that Gon still remembered his name after all these times. But his happiness only remained for a fraction of a second when suddenly Gon ran to killua stepping on the dead bodies.

Gon shouted, "Jan Ken Pon!". His deadly punch directed to Killua's stomach….

"NO GON!" screamed Kilua. Bug! He fell to the floor tangled in white bed sheets.

Wow, he just had the most terrible nightmare he ever had! Gon wanted to kill him??? That was absurd! The Gon sleeping soundly next to him woke up, startled of Killua's scream.

"What's the matter Killua? Having a nightmare?" asked Gon with his cute puppy eyes.

To Gon's surprise, Killua cried and hugged Gon tightly.

"Hey Killua, what's going on? It's not like you to cry like this!" Gon was starting to get nervous. That's when Killua started to tell Gon about the nightmare.

10 minutes later…

"Well Killua, I'm happy that it was all just a dream! Anyway, in real life I will definitely not do that. If you do something wrong, I'll do anything to bring you back to the good ways. Won't you do that for me too? If I do wrong, Killua?"

"Of course Gon, I'll do anything for you."

That night, they hugged each other until morning.

Well I guess, friendship never ends after all…

* * *

**Author's note : How was it? It's my 3****rd**** fan fiction for Hunter X Hunter! Thank you for reading this story! And please do review; I really need some reviews on my writing. Thanks. Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^-^**


End file.
